


Light On Your Feet

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they danced on their own, they were light on their feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light On Your Feet

When she was dancing she was light on her feet; they both were. Turning so quick it would make anyone else’s neck hurt, balancing en point until one of them cracked, the pressure unbearable, both on their toes and between the two of them. They’d try to out dance each other, be more graceful, more elegant. But when they stop dancing, when they ran down the corridors to her dressing room and her back hit the wall, they weren’t elegant or graceful. They’d grab at clothes, breathing harsh and words half said. They were heavy on their feet, dancing together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Challenge #17: Weekly Drabble #2 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
